La grande menzogna
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=2 | data_ABC=21 gennaio 2009 | data_FOX=13 aprile 2009 | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flasforward=Hurley | centric=Hurley | giorni= | titolo_originale=The Lie | sceneggiatore=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | regista=Jack Bender | specialguest=Michelle Rodriguez - Ana Lucia Cortez | guest=Sam Anderson - Bernard Nadler L. Scott Caldwell - Rose Nadler Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Lillian Hurst - Carmen Reyes Mary Mara - Jill Cheech Marin - David Reyes Sonya Walger - Penelope Widmore Sean Whalen - Neil "Frogurt" | costar=Matthew Allan - Cunningham William Blanchette - Aaron Todd Bryant - Mattingly Stephanie Conching - Infermiera Tom Connolly - Jones (The Lie) James Jeremiah - Ufficiale di polizia | uncredited=Fionnula Flanagan - Ms. Hawking Todd Bryant - Mattingly }} è il secondo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, l'ottantacinquesimo dell’intera serie. Hurley e Sayid stanno scappando dalla polizia dopo esser finiti nei guai alla clinica. Sull’isola i sopravvissuti vengono attaccati da forze sconosciute e una vecchia conoscenza offre alcuni scioccanti consigli a Kate per assicurare che “la bugia” resti un segreto. Trama Sull'isola (1954) Sulla spiaggia, i sopravvissuti raccolgono legna per accendere il fuoco. Mentre Rose e Bernard discutono su quale sia il miglior modo di farlo, Neil si avvicina e dice loro che hanno questioni più importanti da discutere al momento. Sawyer e Juliet parlano del gommone Zodiac. Sawyer pensava che fosse scomparso. Juliet dice che qualsiasi cosa avessero con loro quando si sia perso lungo il tragitto. Daniel ritorna alla spiaggia e viene affrontato da Sawyer e Juliet. Daniel mente su ciò che stava facendo nella giungla, dicendo a Sawyer che aveva lasciato indietro il suo zaino e doveva trovarlo. Juliet dice che dovrebbero prendere il gommone e seguire una rotta navale, ma Daniel subito esprime il suo disaccordo, dicendo che deve calcolare una nuova rotta e che per farlo ha bisogno di determinare dove sono nel tempo. Miles dice che ha intenzione di andare a cercare qualcosa da mangiare, mentre Juliet sembra scettica a proposito. Durante la notte Bernard continua a provare ad accendere il fuoco, mentre gli altri sopravvissuti aspettano impazientemente, soprattutto Neil. Charlotte dice che continua ad avere mal di testa e che poco prima ha dimenticato il cognome da nubile di sua madre, un fatto che Daniel non sembra trovare strano. Charlotte gli chiede se sa cosa gli sta succedendo, ma prima che Daniel possa rispondere, Miles arriva dalla giungla con un cinghiale morto, dicendo di averlo trovato. Neil comincia ad insultare i sopravvissuti sulla difficile situazione corrente, lamentandosi del fatto che, oltre alle altre cose, non sanno nemmeno accendere un fuoco, ma improvvisamente viene colpito al petto da una freccia infuocata. Tutt’a un tratto l’accampamento viene attaccato da una pioggia di frecce infuocate da un nemico sconosciuto, che poi si riveleranno essere gli Ostili. I sopravvissuti cominciano a correre tra gli alberi, soprattutto Miles e Sawyer. Ma mentre alcuni riescono a scappare, diversi altri sopravvisuti vengono colpiti. trattiene Juliet]] Più tardi Sawyer e Juliet camminano per la giungla per trovare coloro che sono sopravvissuti all’attacco. Si nascondono quando vendono tre figure passare davanti a loro, figure che non riconoscono. Mentre discutono sulla loro possibile identità, vengono afferrati da tre uomini e uno di loro (identificato come Jones dalla targhetta sulla sua camicia) chiede con forza cosa fanno sulla loro isola, quanti sono e come hanno fatto ad arrivare lì. Nonostante i tentativi di Sawyer di ragionare con lui e fornirgli le informazioni che vuole, Jones ordina a uno degli altri uomini (identificato come Mattingly) di tagliare la mano a Juliet, mentre viene tenuta giù dal terzo uomo (Cunnigham). Improvvisamente delle pietre volano su di loro fino a colpire Jones e Mattingly; Juliet ne approfitta per afferrare una delle loro pistole. Non appena Mattingly si alza con un coltello e sta per colpire Sawyer, un altro coltello vola nell’aria e lo uccide. Mentre Sawyer e Juliet continuano a tenere sotto tiro i due uomini, appare Locke, estrae il suo coltello dal petto dell’uomo morto e li saluta. Fuori dall'Isola 3 gennaio 2005 (Flashback) discutono sul mentire o no rispetto all'accaduto]] Sul Searcher, gli Oceanic Six, Penny, Desmond e Frank discutono su cosa dire al mondo quando ritorneranno a casa. Hurley dice a Jack che la loro bugia verrà scoperta, mentre invece Sayid è preoccupato che sia una decisione rischiosa, che influenzerà il resto delle loro vite. Jack è convinto che devono mentire e chiede se sono tutti d'accordo. Anche se riluttanti, tutti acconsentono tranne Hurley, convinto che le persone ascolteranno se tutti dicono la verità. Jack dice a Hurley che mentendo proteggeranno le persone rimaste sull'isola da Charles Widmore. Penny dice a Hurley che fermare suo padre è impossibile e Jack aggiunge che comunque nessuno crederà a Hurley. Quest'ultimo sostiene che se altre persone confermeranno la sua storia, allora le persone gli crederanno e guarda Sayid per ricevere un po' di sostegno. Sayid è d'accordo con Jack che non hanno altra scelta, cosa che lascia Hurley sgomento. Hurley dice a Sayid che si ricorderà di questa sua decisione e che se un giorno Sayid avrà bisogno del suo aiuto, lui non glielo darà. 2008 Hurley guida un incosciente Sayid in un posto sicuro dopo gli eventi successi nell’appartamento segreto nel Motel. Guidando come un matto Hurley attira l’attenzione di un veicolo della polizia andando contro un cestino. Quando si ferma dalla macchina della polizia scende una donna che poi si rivela essere Ana Lucia. Lei si arrabbia con lui dicendogli che guidava come un matto. Poi chiede ad Hurley che cosa avrebbe fatto se fosse stato un vero poliziotto, soprattutto perché ci sono le foto di Hurley coperto di sangue con una pistola in mano. . ]] Poi gli dice di comprare nuovi vestiti e di portare Sayid da qualcuno di cui si fida. Poi lo avvisa di stare alla larga dai poliziotti e di non farsi arrestare. Poi si gira e se ne va. Ma prima di salire in macchina grida ad Hurley: “Libby ti saluta”. Hurley si guarda alle spalle e scopre che non c’è più ne la macchina della polizia ne Ana Lucia. Avvia il motore e parte. In seguito si ferma ad un distributore di benzina e tenta di nuovo di risvegliare Sayid, ma senza alcun risultato. Dopo prende alcuni contanti dalla tasca di Sayid e entra nel negozio del distributore di benzina per prendere una nuova maglietta. La ragazza alla cassa dice che lo conosce, e Hurley vede una sua foto sullo schermo del televisore dietro di lei e vede le persone che Sayid aveva assassinato a Santa Rosa. Ma Hurley dice che lei lo stava confondendo con qualcun altro, ma lei sostiene che era il tizio che ha vinto la lotteria e che si è schiantato in aereo. A quel punto Hurley lascia rapidamente il negozio e se ne va con la macchina. Appena Hurley esce dalla stazione di benzina entra Kate con il piccolo Aaron. Non sapendo cosa fare, contempla di telefonare a Jack, ma alla fine non lo chiama. Il suo telefono inizia a squillare e lei risponde ad una persona che non si riesce a sentire. Kate esprime sollievo perché scopre che la persona è a Los Angeles, e si accordano su un luogo di incontro. Quando Aaron chiede dove stanno andando, Kate risponde "a vedere un amico". ]] Kate ed Aaron entrano nell’attico di un grande albergo, dove incontrano Sun. Sun mostra le foto di Ji Yeon a Kate e dice che lei desidera vedere Aaron e Ji Yeon giocare insieme. Kate racconta a Sun che alcuni avvocati sono venuti a visitare Kate ed Aaron chiedendo prove su di lei e il suo "figlio". Sun racconta a Kate che non erano interessati a scoprire le loro menzogne, ma che volevano solo Aaron. Poi Kate le dice che ha bisogno di fare ciò che deve fare e prendersi cura di Aaron, e che non ha salvato Jin dal cargo come le aveva detto. Kate si scusa, ma Sun dice che la sua colpa per ciò che ha fatto non importa, perché Kate ha fatto quello che doveva fare. È riuscita a salvare Sun. Poi chiede a Kate come sta Jack. In una camera d’hotel Ben prende qualcosa dalla griglia dell’aria condizionata e lo mette nella sua borsa senza che Jack si accorga. Ben dice a Jack che ha buttato le sue pillole nella toilette e lui risponde che stava per fare la stessa cosa. Poi Ben gli dice di andare a casa e preparare le valigie e prepararsi perché non sarebbero più tornati a Los Angeles. "Bene," risponde Jack. Ben continua dicendo che sarebbe dovuto andare a portare il corpo di Locke in un posto più sicuro. Jack chiede a Ben il motivo per cui lui abbia bisogno di mantenere il corpo di Locke "al sicuro", se John è morto. Ma Ben non risponde alla domanda e poi gli dice che ha 6 ore per scegliere. Più tardi, Ben arriva da un macellaio e inizia a parlare a una donna di nome Jill. Lei sa chi è, e che ha Locke nella bara nel suo furgone. Ben chiede se Gabriel e Jeffrey erano "al check-in ancora", e Jill conferma. Ben dice a Jill di tenere al sicuro il corpo di Locke o tutto ciò che sta per fare, non avrebbe avuto importanza. David is at his mansion, watching an episode of Exposé, when Hurley arrives carrying Sayid on his back. David claims that Sayid is barely breathing. Hurley tells him what happened, but David believes he's lying to him. An LAPD detective arrives at the mansion, and David tells him that he hasn't seen Hurley. Hurley doesn't give much away when questioned by his father, but tells him they can't go to a hospital, and Hurley says he has an idea. Hurley notes that the police are staking out the mansion, and David asks his son if he is, in fact, crazy. Hurley tells him he has a good reason to lie. Carmen Reyes returns home, and tells Hurley that Sayid is not breathing. As Carmen asks Hurley what is going on, David leaves the house in his car, nervously waving at the police as he drives past. Hurley tells his mother all about the island, the whole truth and breaks down. She comforts him and says she doesn't understand it, but she believes him. David meets up with Jack and asks if he can trust him. David shows Jack that he has Sayid in the back of his jeep. Jack wants to know who is with Hurley at the mansion, and takes Sayid to the St. Sebastian Hospital. David tells Jack to stay away from Hurley. At the hospital, Jack rings Ben and tells him that Sayid has shown up. Ben looks worried about this. Jack treats Sayid, who awakens and attacks Jack. When he realizes who it is, he calms down and expresses anxiety about where Hurley is and who is with him. Back at the mansion, Ben scares Hurley by appearing at his house. Hurley doesn't trust Ben, but Ben attempts to persuade him to come with him, saying that he'll take Hurley to Sayid and Jack. He tells him that he can help him, and get him back to the island where he won't have to lie anymore, where it'll all be over. Hurley thinks about it for a moment, remembers Sayid's admonition never to do what he is told by Linus, then mutters "Never dude," and runs out the front door to surrender to the police outside, confessing that "I've killed 3 people. I've killed 4 people. However many it was, I killed 'em." Telling them to get him away from the house, Hurley looks back to where Ben stands watching, and smiles. Later, a hooded figure is seen in a strange room with computers and a chalk board on which she is adding an equation to others already on the board. A large pendulum can be seen in the foreground, tracing with a chalk on a large map. The map features several sets of intersecting lines in the Pacific Ocean and at least one set in the Atlantic Ocean east of Florida. The figure appears to be working out the co-ordinates of the island using a computer very similar (but not identical) to the ones found in the Pearl and the Swan. There appears to be a DHARMA logo of an unknown station on the monitor, as well as on a number of DHARMA binders on either side. The screen flashes "Event Window Determined" and the figure ponders the pendulum. The figure goes up some stairs into a room where we see Ben lighting some candles in what appears to be a church. Ben is told he only has 70 hours to complete his work, to which he says he needs more. The figure is revealed to be Ms. Hawking. She states that if Ben can't get all of the Oceanic 6 members back in 70 hours, then "God help us all." Curiosità Generale * Jack Bender's dog, Ms. Honolulu, is pictured on the "I love my wirehaired" shirt, but Hurley selects a shih-tzu shirt instead. * Jack treats Sayid with a intramuscular shot of adrenaline. This drug is used mainly in emergency cases (i.e. cardiac arrest, apnea) and to treat anaphylactic reactions. Usually, the shot is given intravenously. * The Foucault Pendulum is tracing over a giant map. Alaska can be seen in the upper left and Australia in the lower left. But since pendulums always rotate along the same point (directly under the point where it's held) it could not be very useful to find any location on the map, as the "intersection point" of the lines would always be the same. It could, however, be used to determine the bearing of entry needed to approach said location. It is also feasible that the Pendulum possibly traces certain positions of the island, through time. Note di produzione *This is the only episode of the season in which all main characters appear, although Jin appears only in reused footage from . *Michelle Rodriguez makes her first appearance as Ana Lucia -- or rather, a corporeal manifestation of Ana Lucia -- since Season 2. Her comment about not getting arrested can be regarded as a thinly-veiled reference to Michelle Rodriguez's DUI incident. * Lapidus fetches two bottles of Jekyll Island Red Ale, a prop beer brand from Independent Studio Services also seen in the shows Dexter and Rules of Attraction. * The "bowtie" badge on the front of Hurley and Sayid's Chevrolet Blazer is covered up. Errori * The same photo (of two men at a slaughterhouse) is used both behind the counter and next to the door at Jill's butcher shop. * The oxygen tank that Jack uses to revive Sayid in the hospital is empty, with its indicator well into the red "refill" zone. * The SUV's emblem is first taped over with black tape when Hurley gets pulled over, then is silvered over when they leave the gas station. * In the scene where the survivors are running from the flaming arrows, one of the extras that is hit in the chest can be clearly seen wearing fire protection on his face. * When Ben finishes lighting a votive candle in the final scene, he blows out his stick twice. * When Hurley is pulled over by Ana Lucia as a police officer, the first exterior shot looking down the street behind the vehicles shows a straight 4-lane road with traffic lights; however, the street reflected in Hurley's mirror during the stop and the exterior shot after Ana Lucia leaves shows a curving 2-lane road without traffic lights. * Hurley does not cook his Hot Pocket in a microwave crisping sleeve. Tematiche ricorrenti * The Oceanic Six discuss the lie they will tell upon rescue. * Ben's ticket at the butcher shop has a white 3 and a black 42. * Hurley is arrested. * The convenience store clerk accuses Hurley of lying, and he replies that he doesn't believe in lying, foreshadowing his later confession to his mother. * Hurley chooses to buy a shirt that reads "I ♥ My Shih Tzu" over a shirt that reads "I ♥ My Wirehaired." * Hurley and his dad lay the impaired Sayid on a pool table when they first arrive at their house. * Hurley confesses to his mother the lie they are telling. * Hurley and Kate both drive to the same gas station, the former leaving just as the latter arrives. *In the gas station scene, all of the Oceanic Six appear or are explicitly referenced: Hurley and Sayid in the truck, Kate and Aaron in the SUV, Sun's voice on the cell-phone, and Jack's name on the cell's display. * Ben, in a rare occurrence, shows deference to another person. * Ben and Ms. Hawking meet in a church. * Both David Reyes and Hurley display determination. * Neil is called "Frogurt" by Sawyer. Neil calls Bernard "Bernie the dentist" and Sawyer "inbred." * Hurley tells his mother that Sayid is a "good guy." * Every timeshift went from day to night. Analisi della Storia * Kate considers calling Jack but decides not to. Riferimenti culturali * Watch Mr. Wizard: Sawyer calls Faraday "Dr. Wizard" - corrected to "Mr. Wizard" by Miles - a reference to the multi-decade science show for children that appeared on television. * Dream Police by Cheap Trick is playing in the convenience store that Hurley stops in to buy new clothes. *''Weekend at Bernie's: Hurley placing a pair of sunglasses on an unconscious Sayid is reminiscent of this movie. * 'Slaughterhouse-Five: The slaughterhouse picture evokes the book Slaughterhouse-five by Kurt Vonnegut Jr in which the protagonist Billy Pilgrim "has become unstuck in time". * ''Foucault's Pendulum, The scene where Ms. Hawking is using a pendulum to pinpoint a secret location on a map refers to a similar scene at the climax of this novel by Umberto Eco. The novel deals with a trio of writers and publishers satirizing the use of conspiracy theories, superstition, and numerology rampant in submitted manuscripts. Their satirical theory inadvertently becomes realized by inspiring the true believers. **Foucault pendulum is a device to prove the rotation of earth: normal pendulums always swing the same direction, no matter how you turn it, therefore it`s own rotation is due to the rotation of the earth. *Star Trek'' Neil is a classic Star Trek "Red Shirt" character. (Note that both the shirt he is wearing and the one that Sawyer takes from him are both red.) *The Godfather: Hurley mentions an hospital-scene from this 1972 film, based on the 1969 novel of the same name by Mario Puzo. *Cuisinart', mentioned by Neil, is a brand of small kitchen appliances, popular in the United States. Tecniche di narrazione * Ana Lucia tells Hurley that he has to get Sayid somewhere safe because they have "work to do." * Ms. Hawking tells Ben "Then God help us all." * Hurley tells Sayid that when he needs his help he won't get it - he spends the rest of the episode trying to find help for Sayid. * Neil is hit with a flaming arrow after saying that they "can't even get fire." * Neil, who was known for making ''frozen yogurt burned to death after complaining that the survivors couldn't even make fire. * Aaron says to Kate "Mommy, I wanna go home," while the two were in the gas station parking lot. It's unbeknown to him that Ben is on a mission for the Oceanic 6 to return to his true home where his real mother was last seen. * When Sawyer asks for Frogurt's shirt, Frogurt retorts "What does it matter? We're all going to be dead by sundown." * Several random islanders are killed by the flaming arrows. Neil is wearing a red shirt when he gets shot. * Sun presents the same moral dilemma to Kate as Ben did to Michael. What would you do for your son? * Hurley surrenders to the police and is arrested, after Ana Lucia tells him, "stay away from the cops, do not get arrested." * Ms. Hawking presents to Ben the same dire warning she did to Desmond when he wanted to change the future. * The downstairs where Ms. Hawking resides appears to be a scientific laboratory, while the upstairs looks to be a sanctuary. *Frank, originally described by Naomi as a drunk, drinks one of the beers and gives the other to Desmond, the only other character on the boat that has had a drinking problem in the past. Riferimenti fra gli episodi * The gas station attendant, Darlene, recognizes Hurley from winning the lottery. * Aaron asks Kate if he can "push the button". * Jones describes the Island as "our Island," similar to the way Tom previously described it to the survivors. * Ben meets up with Ms. Hawking. * Hurley's father is seen watching Exposé. * Locke throws a knife into Mattingly's stomach. * Hurley's father asks Hurley if he is "wanted again." * Charlotte claims to have memory loss. * Sun shows Kate a photo of Ji Yeon. * The episode begins on the Searcher. * Ms. Hawking says "God help us all" just as Pierre Chang did under the Orchid station. * Something long and sharp gets stuck in Sawyer's foot as he is walking through the jungle Domande senza risposta *Chi sono Gabriel e Jeffrey e qual è la loro connessione con Ben? *What is in the bag Ben retrieves from the hotel vent? *Qual è la relazione tra Ben e Ms. Hawking? *What does Locke's body have to be protected from? Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Quinta stagione